


Work time means No Girlfriends Allowed.... ok maybe 1 (one) girlfriend allowed

by asdfghaseul



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, clingy kim lip, haseul is soft for lip, i miss lipseul, lipseul - Freeform, so much, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdfghaseul/pseuds/asdfghaseul
Summary: Haseul has work to do and Jungeun is incredibly clingy.But what’s Haseul gonna do? Not give in to her girlfriend?? Yeah right
Relationships: Jo Haseul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Kudos: 61





	Work time means No Girlfriends Allowed.... ok maybe 1 (one) girlfriend allowed

Haseul jumped when she heard her phone buzz against the table, interrupting the quiet, concentrative state she had been in for the past three hours.

Grabbing it, she looked at the notification. A message from Jungeun.

From: Jungie <3

seulie~~

you doing anything rn?

i wanna see you

Haseul slightly pouted as she typed out her reply.

To: Jungie <3

Sorry, I can’t. I have a big assignment due tonight :(

But maybe we can call later if I finish early!

Haseul waited a few moments for the other girl’s reply but the ‘seen’ icon just stared back at her. She knew she wasn’t getting an answer. Jungeun was probably in a sulky mood again. She waited a minute more before typing out another text, sending it quickly.

To: Jungie <3

I’m sorry baby, I’ll call you later okay?

I love you <3

Of course she wanted to see Jungeun too, but she couldn’t risk getting a bad grade on this assignment. She has some motivation now, though; she just needs to finish up her work so that she can call Jungeun.

She turned back to her computer with that thought in mind.

. . .

It was maybe an hour later when Haseul heard shuffling outside her door.

She stared at the door with a questioning look, waiting for whoever it was to knock. No knock came though. Instead, Haseul froze as her eyes were instantly drawn to the doorknob that had begun to jiggle, her mind going both completely blank and jumping to multiple conclusions simultaneously.

Who’s here??

Not Jungeun… she knows I’m busy.

Who is that?

Did I order food?

Is someone breaking in??!

AHHHHHH THEY’RE COMING!!!

The door slowly creaked open and she saw the (alleged) robber peek her cute little smiling face inside.

Wait.

Her cute smiling face?

Oh-

Just Jungeun.

“Jungeun!? What are you doing here?” Haseul deflated back into her chair, relieved but nonetheless confused. “You scared me, I thought someone was trying to break in!”

Jungeun laughed as she stepped inside and closed the door behind her. “Did you think you were being robbed? What were they gonna take, Seulie? The singular framed picture on your wall? Your coffee pot maybe?”

Haseul feigned hurt, acting offended at the joke on her lack of expensive belongings. But she got over it quickly as the other girl approached her.

“Anyways, what are you actually doing here?”

“I wanted to see you! I know you’re not too busy to hang out with me for a few hours, right?” She smiled, wiggling her eyebrows for effect.

Haseul felt guilty.

“Baby, I’m sorry. I really don’t have time right now. This is due tonight.”

Jungeun pouted, “So you don’t have time for me anymore?” Haseul reached for her hand.

“I told you I had a lot of work to finish… I’m sorry Jungie.” She spoke softly, trying to get the moping girl to look at her.

“That’s fine… just keep working. I’ll leave then since you don’t want me here.” Haseul knew Jungeun was purposely pulling that card. The other girl knew Haseul could never turn her away.

She sighed. Damn my soft heart.

“Okay, come here.” Haseul pushed her chair back from the desk, slightly holding her arms open for the other girl. “Come” She spoke again. It was impossible to miss the way the taller girl’s face lit up as she quickly scooted over to her girlfriend.

Squeezing herself between the desk and Haseul’s chair, she leaned forwards, wrapping her arms around the other girl and resting her head on her shoulder. It was a few seconds before either of them spoke.

“You’ve been so busy recently, Seul…” Jungeun mumbled into the other girl’s neck, “I feel like I never get to see you anymore…”

She’s still pouty, huh… Haseul thought to herself.

But it was true; Haseul was assigned a group research project last week and being the only one who apparently cared about her grades, she ended up having to do most of the work herself. She didn’t want to cut herself off from Jungeun like this, but if she wanted to pass this class, she really didn’t have another choice.

Haseul softened.

“I’m sorry baby… I know…” She brought a hand to Jungeun’s head, softly scratching it the way she knew the other girl liked. “I wish I wasn’t so busy too. I miss you.”

“Then don’t push me away.” Jungeun said plainly as she stood back up, pulling herself away from Haseul’s arms so she could look at her. Her eyes looked so sad.

It broke Haseul’s heart.

Without needing to think, Haseul reached forward again and grabbed Jungeun’s hands, pulling her closer until the younger girl was awkwardly straddling her lap. She looked confused and Haseul couldn’t help but let out a soft laugh. She tossed the girl’s arms around her own shoulders and pulled her closer.

“Sit down.”

Jungeun did.

Her feet didn’t touch the floor as she sat on Haseul’s lap. If Haseul knew that, that would be another thing she would tease her for, but for now the older girl just hugged her silently, hands strong on Jungeun’s back like she wasn’t going to let her go.

A few minutes passed and they just stayed like that, Jungeun sitting on Haseul’s lap, leaning into her as the other girl rubbed comforting circles on her back. Jungeun began to grow sleepy in the comfortable embrace, so it was much to her displeasure when Haseul suddenly began moving.

“Hmm?” Jungeun grumbled, about to move away but locked in place by Haseul’s arms.

“I’m trying to move in, just stay.”

Haseul struggled as she continued to try to get her chair pulled closer to her desk again, scooting in hardly inch with each attempt. She finally got close enough to where she could reach the desk and her laptop in front of her and let out a tired huff.

When she began typing on her computer again Jungeun stirred.

“You’re really working right now?”

“I really have to get this done,” she chuckled and in response Jungeun let out a whine. “Oh relax, you’re not going anywhere.”

A few moments passed and Haseul thought the other girl had finally given it up… until she spoke again.

“Focus on meee…” Jungeun complained cutely and Haseul chuckled.

“I can multitask, Jungie.”

She didn’t get a response, just a stubborn ‘hmph’ as Jungeun nestled herself closer into Haseul’s chest.

“You big baby.” Haseul cooed and Jungeun just whined, not even denying it.

Haseul smiled to herself.

And that’s how they stayed. Jungeun on Haseul’s lap as the older girl continued working, typing with one hand so she could use the other to soothingly rub her girlfriend’s back.

She was warm in Haseul’s arms.

Not even half an hour later, Jungeun’s breathing had evened out, telling Haseul that she had fallen asleep. She turned her head to press a soft kiss against the sleeping girl’s hair and chuckled, seeing her smile unconsciously in her sleep.

Haseul went back to work with a light heart.

. . .

An hour later, the constant weight on her lap had already made her legs go numb, but she didn’t mind. It was a comfortable ache.

She was just glad to be with the other girl. To have her in her arms, with the Jungeun's quiet breathing and the clicking of Haseul’s keyboard as she typed being the only sounds that filled the room.

Haseul had nothing to complain about.

**Author's Note:**

> i hate to say it,,, but this was inspired by a tik tok


End file.
